


Seducing the Police Commissioner’s Granddaughter

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [19]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia just wanted to have a night of fun. She never expected to meet the woman of her dreams.</p><p>Nor did she expect the cops to go after her brother for something that she knows he didn't do.</p><p>How can an enforcer's daughter, and mob boss's goddaughter, really hope that a relationship with the PC's granddaughter will work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tricia woke up with a hangover and a warm body pressed against her side. Something told her that whatever she had done last night, she was going to regret whenever the warm body woke up. Too much stress, too much alcohol, and too much skin. Having a similar sex drive to that of her brother, controlling herself was usually too much work to do. Last night? After having a fight with dad about not wanting to join the family business? Yeah, definitely too much work.

 

The body beside her groaned, before stretching lithe arms above short dark hair. At least this time was a female. With men came the risk of pregnancy if they forgot condoms in their drunken sex. Which had happened twice before with her. This time, no fear of that. There was still STD’s, but screwing up her own body was different than screwing up someone’s life. No way was she going to bring a kid into her family.

 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Tricia mumbled the greeting, a bit surprised at the face that was poking out from under her covers. How much did she drink last night? Hopefully, she’ll remember something in the next few moments. “You want to shower, first?”

 

Nicky Reagan-Boyle of the freakin’ Reagan family had a sleepy smile to accompany her equally sleepy voice. “No. You go ahead.”

 

Tricia didn’t need to be told twice, and shot to the bathroom in her apartment. One good thing about coming from her family was the money. She had her own place off campus and didn’t have to worry about sharing with anybody. Well, anybody but her brother. She usually didn’t have to worry about him because he liked being at one of his any girlfriend’s places.

 

The hot water woke her up, and gave her memory a jolt. She was remembering last night, and it was a very good night…

 

 

 

Last Night:

Being a party animal and always ready for a good time had a bad habit of cutting into study time and Tricia’s grades were slightly suffering.

 

Slightly. Her classes weren’t hard, and most of the time she was just bored. She did assignments, took the tests, but her love was in the crowds of people that were barely thinking. In the crowd, she was just another face. Another body to give and to get pleasure from.

 

She knew tonight was going to go differently after her second drink. At one of the tables, a guy her brother knew was spiking the three chicks’ drinks. “Hey, Joe!”

 

Why did she feel the urge to help the women out? Right, because she’s an idiot.

 

“What do you want, Trish?” Joe is a tall guy, and large. Very large. He’s hot in a ‘I can kill you with a flex of my fingers’ kind of way. As Little Tony’s little sister, and Fat Tony’s daughter, she was off limits to people in the business. Nobody wanted to mess the Enforcer’s little angel, or the Boss’s goddaughter.

 

Gentle pressure on his wrist in warning, and Tricia hoped Joe would get the hint. “Toss the drinks. Get lucky another way.” Joe wasn’t moving and she was digging a nail into his wrist. “Go, now.”

 

“Just cause you’re daddy’s little girl, don’t mean you get to tell me what to do.” Joe could be a bit of a numb skull at times. This was one of those times.

 

Up on her toes, lips next to his ear, she took note of how his body shivered, and knew she had him. “I’m more than daddy’s little girl, Joe. You know that.” She settled back on her heels, and kept a smirk carefully in place. Everyone knew the way things worked, the children took over the jobs of their parents in their organization. Or at least were trained to do so. She couldn’t keep track of how many times she had sat in while watching her dad enforce her godfather’s rules.

 

Joe was taking the hint this time, and as he moved away from the table, she moved towards. Three young women, somewhere around her age. One a little older, and the other two looked younger. “Hey. Sorry about that. Joe forgets where to bring the drinks sometimes.”

 

“No problem.” The one with the shortest hair told her, “I’m Nicky. These are my friends, Glenn and Diana. Sit with us.”

 

Sit with them she did. She also drank with them. Eventually, both Glenn and Diana left to go back to the dorms. They were both a little loud, but neither one of them could bring themselves to care. Near last call, the alcohol made her brave and Tricia pulled Nicky to her for a tongue down throat kiss.

 

“Come back to my place.” Tricia had panted out, already calling for a taxi. Nicky looked torn, and for a moment, she had thought the other woman would tell her no.

 

Nicky then had a full face smile and was pulling Tricia to her to shove her own tongue down her throat. Pulling back just enough for their breath’s to mingle, “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

Present:

The water was still pouring over her when there came a knocking on the bathroom door. Getting on out of the shower, Tricia opened the door to reveal an underwear clad Nicky. “Yes?”

 

Nicky’s eyes were wide, and Tricia mentally cursed herself for not grabbing a towel. “I was wondering…are you okay with what happened? Last night?”

 

Tricia remembered, and she remembered that the night had been really nice once they got to the privacy of her place. She also knew that Nicky was needing reassurance, and the only kind of reassurance Tricia knew was the kind you give with your body. “Want a shower?”

 

Nicky nodded, and Tricia pulled Nicky’s dry body to her own wet one. She pulled Nicky’s bra off and pulled her panties down so she could step out of them. Letting her body be the guide, she pulled the two of them under the downward spray.

 

She’ll deal with the consequences tomorrow. Sleeping with the enemy was so much fun. Or at least, her family’s enemy’s family member.


	2. Tony...can't you knock??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tony could never keep himself out of his sister's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, this was originally just going to be a one shot. But I decided, when this idea kept floating around in my head, to add more chapters instead of making it part of a series. Enjoy.

Not that Tricia knew at the time who Nicky was. After the shower, Tricia was surprised to find that Nicky had left her number with her. She had thought that what they did would have been a one-time thing (okay, two times counting the shower), but things hardly ever seemed to go the path that Tricia thought they would go.

 

“Tricia?” Nicky called from where she was pulling her pants back on. Their relationship was based off of sex and a type of respect that Tricia hadn’t had before. Based on how Nicky was asking, neither had she.

 

Tricia was drying her hair on her journey back from the bathroom when she froze at the sound of the door knob turning. “Crap. Crap. Crap.” Tricia took off at a run, not really bothering with her own clothes. Her lack of clothing could be explained, but a guests? Yikes.

 

Tricia threw Nicky’s shirt at her and she just had time to throw it on when the door opened to reveal her pain in the butt big brother. “Hey, bro, I didn’t think you’d be back for a few days.”

 

Little Tony is the spitting image of their father when he was younger. He also had the stomach for the family business, while Tricia was fighting the urge to run as far from it as she could. “Trish…guests?” He took one look at Nicky before laughing. “Man, dad’s gonna be pissed.”

 

“Tony…” Tricia glanced between Nicky and her brother before sighing. “Let me put some clothes on.” She goes over to her pile and starts pulling on some clean clothes, not even bothering to cover up in front of her brother and sort-of girlfriend.

 

When Tricia turned back to the two of them, Nicky was sitting on the couch while Tony had a chair. “Nicky.” Nicky had her hand out, and Tony was being his regular flirtatious self. “Tony,” Tricia’s brother smirked, “I’m guessing you are the reason Trish isn’t coming home on the weekends?”

 

Tricia throws a sweater of his at his head. “I’m not the only one that ‘lives’ here, Tony. Jeez.” Technically, the apartment was in both of their names. They had both wanted to spread their wings a bit before settling into their places, whatever they ended up being.

 

“I actually go home to the family dinners. You know how Uncle Gino likes us all to be there.” Yeah, to go over things and to look like one big happy family. Not that Tony would ever say that in front of company.

 

Tricia rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Nicky and putting her arm around the other woman. “Yeah, well, I need my own space, you know that.” Tricia is also not going to marry Rinaldo, which is what Uncle Gino, the boss, really would like to see. Their father would also like to see that happen. Too bad none of them asked what she liked.

 

Nicky looked between the two of them, knowing that there was another story going on under the surface. She came from a family of cops, and lawyers for parents. She was kind of used to the multilayered talking that occurred around the family table. “I was actually going to ask Tricia to come to a family dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Going to the family?” Tony looked pointedly at his sister, “Must be getting serious, sis.” There was an undercurrent of warning there, as well.

 

Tricia just rolled her eyes. “I’m an adult, Little Tony. What I do is my business, and my business, only.” Hopefully, her thick skulled brother would get the hint.

 

He seemed to when he just got up and gave her a hug. “I know, Trish. Us Assante children need to stick together.” He stood up straight before blowing a kiss Nicky’s way. “Nice meeting you, Keep my sister out of trouble.” He was about to close the door behind him before he looked back in, “Oh, and Trish? Uncle Gino really is getting impatient. He wants to see his goddaughter at some point this year.”

 

He closed the door and Tricia smiled before leaning back to better look at Nicky’s face. “Dinner, huh?”

 

Nicky nodded and grabbed one hand in hers. “Yes, I want you to meet my family.”

 

Tricia just gave the hands hold hers a squeeze. She didn’t see a problem in that. It was just a dinner with her girlfriend’s family, right? It’s not as if they were a family of cops trying bring her family in.


	3. Conversations in the Car

Okay... maybe Tricia had been too optimistic in her first thought of what this dinner would be like.

 

They left early that Sunday morning with Nicky driving. "Why so early?" Tricia grumbled, but she was there. THAT is the important fact. She was riding shot gun on the way to meet the fam. She didn't back out, this time.

 

Nicky glanced away from the road to give Tricia a very pointed look. "Night owl." Her tone wasn't condescending, but just a statement. Tricia is more comfortable doing things at night. The down side? The early morning is not her thing. "We're going to church, first. My family goes together and then meets up for family dinner when we can."

 

Tricia curled in her seat to be more comfortable. While Nicky had actually went to bed at a 'decent' hour, Tricia had stayed up quite a bit later to finish a paper that was due at the end of Sunday. Her original plan had been to work on it that day, but the dinner plans kind of changed that. "Tell me about your family." So what if it came out as more of an order than a question? It was too early to play nice.

 

"What do you want to know?" Nicky was probably just trying to keep Tricia awake, not the Tricia really cared. The seat wasn't getting any more comfortable no matter which ways she turned herself.

 

"I don't know." Tricia sighed, giving up on ever finding a comfortable position in this car. They seriously should have taken hers. "Siblings? Parents? Grandparents? Whatever you think I should know, I guess."

 

"Well..." Nicky had that calculating look in her eye that almost always led to her saying something that would make Tricia regret opening her mouth. "I tell you something and you tell me something in return."

 

Tricia must be part of the way asleep still because she just nods. "Sure. You go first."

 

"My parents are Erin and Jack. They divorced a while ago." Nicky said without looking away from the road. "Mom raised me. Dad? Well, he was busy." She seemed to be blocking whatever pain that could be causing her, or maybe she just accepted it long ago. "You?"

 

Tricia rubbed the back of her neck, but turned to look out the window. "Tony and Alessandra. Mom died when I was kid. Dad raised me and Little Tony." Tricia tried not to think about that time too much. The past was just that. Nothing could be done about it. Nothing.

 

Tricia catches the concerned look Nicky gives her, but mostly ignores it. She doesn't want or need anybody's sympathy. "I'm sorry."

 

She just shrugs, appearing nonchalant even as the emotions in the car swirled chaotically. "She was murdered. Me and Tony saw it. They..." Tricia shook her head, trying to knock her emotions back into place. "Never mind. Grandparents?"

 

Nicky's look said that this wasn't the end of the conversation, but she'll let it go for now. "I have three. Two on dad's side and Grandpa on mom's. You'll meet him today. His name is Frank. Also a great-grandfather on mom's side too. He's Henry."

 

"So... I should call them Frank and Henry? Seems a bit lax for a first meeting." Tricia added her comment with a wink, starting to wake up as the sun rose a bit higher in the sky.

 

Nicky softly laughed at that. "Their last names are Reagan, though they'll probably tell you to call them Frank and Henry. Who's Uncle Gino?"

 

"Work partner of my dad's. He was like a second father to me." Now Tricia can truly laugh at a memory. "I kissed his son when I was... thirteen? Something like that. Our dads have been trying to set us up since then." Tricia rolls her eyes at how non-subtle the two men have been. "Rin is mostly cool with it. His girlfriends over the years? Not so much." The laughter is still there when she returns a question with a question. "Any uncles of yours I'll be seeing?"

 

"Uncle Danny and his family. His wife is Linda and his two sons are Jack and Sean. Jack is the older one." Nicky takes a turn a bit sharper than she probably should and Tricia takes that as her cue to actually put her seat belt on. "There's also Uncle Jamie."

 

Tricia went through the names, but she's pretty sure she'll forget half of those before they even arrive. "I'm going to forget those names, you know?" Tricia was growing bored of the scenery and decided on studying Nicky's face. "This is important to you."

 

Nicky was looking nervous, and it was just proof to how much time they had been spending together lately that Tricia was able to see this kind of stuff from her. "It is. My family is very important to me."

 

Tricia nods, already feeling as though the conversation from earlier has been left behind. "Same here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not what any of you expected, but what wanted to be written for this story before going on to the dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t join the family at Mass, but crept into the back row. They were five minutes late. Woops.

 

Nicky sat next to her, tense all through the Mass. If nothing else made Tricia think that this was important to her, this was it. Hardly anything had Nicky tense up, accept when it had something to do with someone bad mouthing her family. Heck, Tricia has no idea why anybody would throw such a fit at a bunch of Boyle’s. A family of lawyers…

 

Though Reagan was very familiar with something else. ‘Probably something dealing with the old presidents’ Tricia pushes the thought to the side.

 

Everyone is leaving, and that’s when Tricia finally got a chance to cross paths with Nicky’s mom’s family. “Hey, Grandpa.” Nicky calls to an older gentleman wearing a nice suit, and if Tricia didn’t know any better (which she will totally claim that she doesn’t, pleading the fifth here) the guy was wearing a piece.

 

“Nicky.” The man smiled, “Who’s your friend?”

 

Nicky tenses beside Tricia, but doesn’t correct the assumption. “Tricia. I invited her to the family dinner. Hope that’s alright?” Tricia smiles a smile full of teeth. Usually it works for her Uncle Gino.

 

The man holds out a hand, and Tricia takes it in one of her own. “Not at all. Just didn’t expect anyone else. We’ll have to set another table. Nice meeting you, Tricia.”

 

“Same here, Mr. Reagan.” Tricia releases his hand, and he smiles so that the corner of his eyes crinkle up at the corners. Kind of like how Grandma Alina does.

 

“Call me Frank.” He nods his head in greeting. “See you at dinner, you two.” He walks away, and Tricia looks to Nicky for guidance.

 

She’s almost pleading with her girlfriend when she says, “Great-Grandpa?”

 

Nicky snorts out a laugh. “No. Grandpa. How old do you think he is?”

 

Tricia shrugs, putting on as fake as a sincere smile can potentially get. “I don’t know. Eighty?”

 

Their shoulders bump when Nicky puts her side into Tricia’s. “I know you’re better at estimating ages than that, dork.”

 

Tricia doesn’t rise to the bait, but puts her arm around Nicky’s shoulder for a quick side hug before putting space between them. She still remembers how Nicky didn’t correct her grandfather’s-Frank’s assumption. “So…how is this dinner thing supposed to play out?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Nicky reaches for Tricia’s hand, but she pulls back. Her expression is guarded as she keeps a blank expression focused on her sort-of girlfriend.

 

The smile, who Tricia’s Uncle Gino says looks like her dad’s right before he takes care of a problem, breaks the guardedness. “I’m your _friend_?” Her tone doesn’t change. It doesn’t raise, it doesn’t lower. She simply keeps on smiling.

 

Nicky reaches out a hand to reassure her. “I just want to tell them all together. Anyway, it’s not like you’ve told your family about me.”  


“I told my brother.” Tricia tells her, not weakening from her stance.

 

“Anybody else?” Nicky must have seen something change because she stepped back. “I thought so.”

 

Tricia didn’t deny it, because what was there to say? It was the truth, even if not in the way that Nicky would think. “Can we just go, okay?”

 

“Sure you’re not ashamed to be seen with me?” Nicky bit back, and the wince that Tricia tried to hide had her feel a little guilty.

 

Tricia just shook her head. “Today is your day, right?” The cold smile from earlier was replaced with one quite a bit more uncertain. “Let’s not fight. You know my family is…complicated. They still think that this,” Tricia motions between the two of them, “is just a fad.”

 

Nicky let the anger go, for now. “I get it. I just want to meet the other people that are important to you. Just like I want you to meet my family. I want the people I love to know about each other.”

 

Tricia slowly smiled at Nicky’s words. “Love you, too.” This hadn’t been the plan for the announcement, but it worked all the same.

 

“It’s why I’m really hoping…” Nicky paused in her speech to look at Tricia with wide eyes. “What did you say?”

 

“Said, I love you too.” Tricia chuckled as Nicky wrapped her up in a full body hug, not even worrying about potential eyes looking at the two of them.

 

As suddenly as she started the embrace, Nicky pulled back. “What do mean ‘too’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while. I also know that this chapter could go on a bit more, but I really liked ending it right here.
> 
> I'm wanting to get another chapter up before the end of this month, but not guaranteed because of how soon that's coming up. lol
> 
> Hope you readers are still enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re late.” Nicky’s mom, Erin if Tricia remembers correctly, frowns at her daughter and her friend as they get out of the car.

 

Nicky rolls her eyes, but checks her phone. “Just a few minutes. We hit traffic on the way.” Tricia holds back the smile that she nearly sends Nicky’s way.

 

“From church?” Erin doesn’t look convinced, but this is Nicky’s family not Tricia’s. In Tricia’s most of the time they were just surprised that she would show up.

 

Family dinners.yeah. Too much business being discussed for ‘plausible deniability’ to be an option if brought before a court. She’s not a big fan of being dragged out for questioning. Been there. Done that. She’s still not for sure what that one time was for.

 

The cops thought they had something, but then found out they had nothing. Wonders there with Uncle Gino being friends with the old commissioner back in the day. Well, more like friendly rivals that knows the only way to keep one of the family in jail would be to really have the case locked and sealed air tight. Kind of hard when the person who supposedly did the crimes was in another state at the time.

 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Boyle.” Tricia interrupts her girlfriend before Nicky gives voice to the anger that Tricia can see starting to come to the surface. Getting into a fight with her mom before Sunday dinner hadn’t been a part of the plan, at least the part that Tricia remembers. “I asked her to stop at one of my cousin’s places to pick up a little something for dinner.” Tricia holds up the bag that she’d been holding ever since they got out of the car. “Didn’t feel right coming without bringing something.”

 

Erin turned her attention to the girl standing beside her daughter. “Who are you?” Before turning back to her daughter. “Nicky. This is a _family_ dinner.”

 

“Mom…” Nicky started, before looking at Tricia who had an eyebrow raised. She was going to let Nicky take the lead on this one. “I’ll explain inside.” She finally decided, before looking back at her mother. “Really. I will. Just not right now. Okay?”

 

Erin looked at the two of them before nodding. “Fine.” She tells her daughter as she put on a smile for Tricia. “Pleasure to meet you…”

 

Tricia smirked, but tried to keep the sarcasm at a minimum, “Tricia.” She finally supplied to the woman that, if things go down the pathway that the seemed to be going, would one day be a part of her chosen family.

 

“Call me Erin.” Nicky’s mom tells Tricia with a forced smile that, if Tricia didn’t know Nicky as well as she does, probably wouldn’t have noticed the fakeness. Nicky has a few too many tells to be a convincing liar.

 

Tricia keeps her smile in place. “Erin.” The two younger women glances at each other, and Tricia half shrugs. It seems to be going alright, so far.

 

Nicky follows behind her mother, and with an eye roll Tricia follows behind Nicky. To her, she was getting the better view. Also, she’s not above using her girlfriend as a shield between herself and her family. This should go alright. Nobody could have a worse reaction than Tricia’s family would.

 

She hadn’t been joking when she told Nicky that her family, bar her brother, thought that she was just going through a phase for wanting to be with women.

 

Well, one specific woman now.

 

Everyone else is there, and as she warned Nicky earlier, she can’t remember who each person is based on her descriptions. Erin goes ahead and takes a seat, but Nicky keeps standing and so does Tricia. This is Nicky’s family, and so she’ll follow her lead. If they went to hers? Yeah, she’s not bringing Nicky home any time soon. Probably best to not potentially make her girlfriend be an accessory after the fact of some deal that’s more shaded than a forest at noon.

 

Tricia does mentally make guesses at who each person is. The old guy, well, oldest assumed male relative most likely is Nicky’s great-grandfather Henry. The man sitting at the other end of the table was the relative from earlier, Nicky’s grandfather Frank. Two other males, though one was sitting next to a female that had two boys (maybe closer to teens, Tricia guesses). The one next to the woman probably Uncle Danny, the woman being Aunt Linda, and the two boys being Jack and Sean. Considering order of names given, Jack was the eldest boy. That would make the other male Nicky’s Uncle Jamie, the one that Nicky says that she’d call up first if she happened to be in trouble.

 

Uncle Danny would be the one she’d call if it was anything too criminal.

 

“This is Tricia.” Nicky tells her family after the silence had grown a bit to the point of being just a tad awkward. Tricia looks at Nicky, giving her a smile that she hopes is reassuring. Nicky doesn’t have to do this. It wouldn’t be the first time that Tricia was someone’s dirty little secret. “She’s my girlfriend.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tricia noticed the different reactions around the room. Henry Reagan just put his lips together in a frown. Frank Reagan was looking at her as if the new information was surprising, but not a disappointing one. Mostly everyone was looking shocked, even if Mrs. Reagan-Boyle looked a bit more on the angry side.

 

Yeah…there might be a problem there.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Jamie was the first one to break the silence, and the smile on his face when he stood and held out his hand wasn’t forced.  “I’m Jamie.”

 

At least there was someone in Nicky’s court. “Same here.” You tell him, noticing bruises healing on his face. Nicky never did tell Tricia what her uncle did for a living….

 

Crap, that would be just her luck to fall for someone with as questionable a family business as her own.

 

“Welcome to the Reagan’s.” The woman she guessed was Nicky’s Aunt Linda walked around to give a hug. That…that wasn’t expected. “I’m Linda.”

 

What also wasn’t expected was the look the man beside the older woman was giving her. “Danny.” He introduced himself. His look was as if he was trying to place Tricia’s face in some kind of memory. “Those two are Jack and Sean.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hello."

 

Tricia nods to him, making a mental note to not give too much information in front of him. Who knows? Her family has reach, it wouldn't be the first time an enemy came in as a stranger to one of the younger generation. Or for someone to be hired to keep an eye on them.

 

Sometimes a rival, sometimes from a well meaning, if misguided, family member.

 

She jumps a bit when Nicky placed a hand on her arm. Tricia tries to cover it with a smile, but can't make it reach her eyes. "You okay?" Nicky asks, soft enough for just Tricia to hear.

 

Tricia nods, grabbing Nicky's hand in a squeeze. "Yeah."

 

Together they sit at the table. Together, with Nicky by her side, Tricia listens to her girlfriend’s family tell her stories of her growing up. Nicky’s mom’s glare slowly fades away as the dinner goes on. Nicky’s Uncle Danny starts to look less suspicious.

 

“Back in my day we knew…” Pops, as Nicky was affectionally calling her grate-grandfather, was suddenly interrupted by a sharp ringing.

 

Tricia knew that ringtone. “Sorry.” Tricia more mouths the word than says it before standing at the table. “I have to take it. Family.” She nervously explains before taking off to the other room that she guessed was the kitchen. Quickly, she answers the phone. No one rejects a call from the boss’s son. She might hang up on him after saying hello, but she still would take it. “What is it Rinaldo? I’m kind of busy.”

 

“Well, hello to you too, Trish.” Rinaldo snarks over the phone, not sounding angry at all even if the words are still a bite. “We have a problem.”

 

“I don’t want to have anything to do with the business.” Tricia hisses out, keeping one eye on the door in case any of Nicky’s family happens to walk by or in. “You know that. It’s why you agreed to help me with the whole thing…”

 

“It’s Little Tony.” Rinaldo interrupts. “The cops picked him up for a dead hooker. You and I both know Little Tony doesn’t do that kind of thing. He’s not sloppy.”

 

“Anyone got ahold of Donny, yet?” Tricia asks, worry for her brother overriding her caution for the door. And her need to not get involved.

 

“That’s why I called.” Rinaldo answers, his voice losing the edge that he tries to have whenever talking business. They grew up together, and she knows him as well as she knows her brother. “It’ll be an hour ‘fore Donny can get there. I thought…you know, since you’re doing the whole law thing…”

 

She should just hang up. She should forget that Rinaldo ever called. She shouldn’t get herself involved in any kind of mess…

 

But Little Tony is her brother, and Assante children stick together.

 

“Where is he?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

It doesn’t take long for Tricia to make her excuses and to get a ride in a cab, much to Nicky’s annoyance. This wasn’t something she wanted Nicky to be dragged into. This was a family thing, and Nicky…Nicky didn’t deserve to be dirtied by something because some cop was trying to pin something on one of the family.

 

“Hey, Don…Trish?” Little Tony spluttered out from where he was sitting behind the interrogation table. “What are you doing here?!”

 

Tricia shook her head at her brother. Now wasn’t the time for pleasantries and remembered vows. “Rinny called me.” She took the seat beside him, knowing that one of the detectives would be long soon enough to start questioning. All she had to do was distract the guy long enough for Donny to get here and sort everything out.

 

Little Tony shook his head, the cuffs jangling the chains as he raised his hands to go through his hair before suddenly stopping at the pull at his wrists. “He shouldn’t have. I didn’t do this. I don’t do hookers. You know that.” At her unimpressed look, he gazed down at the table before looking back up to meet her eyes. “Well, not really.”

 

“You prefer freebies from the ‘good’ girls.” They both had a type that overlapped from time to time, but they had a code that they kept. They also knew how loose a definition ‘good’ and ‘bad’ could quickly be. Sometimes the lines could get a bit blurred.

 

Little Tony smirked but didn’t go down that line of conversation. “What do they think they have?” He was as serious as Little Tony could get without completely shutting down. Tricia really didn’t want to see the part of her brother that was too much like their father for her to ever be comfortable with. She had a similar side but liked to pretend that it didn’t exist.

 

Knowing the different ways to remove blood from different types of clothing before she reached ten was really the best way to describe the kind of life their father led them around after their mother died. There was also the kidnapping and rape, but she didn’t like to think too much about that kind of thing.

 

Assante’s are survivors. They know where to line up their loyalty and how to stick with it.

 

She shrugged, not knowing the answer to her brother’s question, which would have been very helpful in knowing. Uncle Donny probably already had someone on the inside looking at the evidence and coming up with a plan. The family just needed someone to stall until Donny could get the ball moving. “No clue. Know who the hooker was?”

 

“Meh, some chick Mattie liked to pick up. Diamond Glitter or whatever.” Tricia tensed up at the mention of Matteo. He grew up with them, and she has her own story with the man that the boy became. She has a few scars to prove it.

 

Not that she’ll ever tell her family. That was her shame, and hers alone. “Why they think you did it?” She scoots to get more comfortable in the metal seat. “You ever pick up Glitter Sparkle?”

 

Little Tony opened his mouth just as Tricia held up a hand to stop him from speaking as the door opens to the squad room. Two detectives walk in, of which one of Tricia just met about an hour ago.

 

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short. I was getting very annoyed with it and pretty much just forced the words out. Tempted to put this one in a pile of "redo, it's awful". 
> 
> Thanks for whoever is still reading, and thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments. :)


End file.
